Cookies
by Abell Kim
Summary: Tsukishima tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin kau membuatkanku biskuit coklat," jawabnya. "Dan diberikan kepadaku dengan bingkisan berwarna biru muda dengan pita berwarna kuning."/RnR


**Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

 **.**

 **Cookies © pena biru muda**

 **.**

* * *

Matsumoto Tsuki menatap pemuda berkacamata yang tengah berbicara dengan temannya dari balik tembok. Di tangan gadis itu terdapat sebuah bingkisan berwarna biru muda dengan pita kuning sebagai hiasannya. Hari ini bukan hari Valentaine atau hari spesial lainnya.

"Duh, bagaimana cara memberi ini kepada anak itu?" tanya Tsuki itu pelan sambil melirik ke arah bingkisan di tangannya. Mata coklat tuanya menatap ke arah pemuda berkacamata itu lagi. Dia masih berbicara dengan temannya.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Tsuki memberi bingkisan ini kepada pemuda itu lalu setelah pemuda itu menerimanya dia akan langsung pergi begitu saja. Tapi, Tsuki yakin itu tidak akan berhasil.

Namanya Tsukishima Kei, pemuda yang sedari tadi Tsuki perhatikan dari balik tembok. Banyak yang bilang kalau pemuda berkacamata itu memiliki sikap yang buruk dan omongannya yang sedikit menyakitkan hati. Ditambah tatapannya yang terkesan mengejek dan merendahkan orang lain membuat Tsukishima Kei terlihat tidak bersahabat dengan orang di sekitarnya.

Tapi, bagi Tsuki, Tsukishima tidak seburuk yang orang lain katakan.

Dua hari yang lalu, saat Tsuki mendapatkan tugas untuk membawa buku-buku ke perpustakaan sepulang sekolah dia tidak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri dan membuat buku-buku yang dia bawa berserakan di lantai. Buru-buru Tsuki mengambil buku-buku tersebut dan menyusunnya.

Layaknya komik-komik romantis yang biasa dia pinjam ke teman kelasnya, seorang anak laki-laki dengan secara tiba-tiba membantunya.

"Ah, terima kasih!" ucap Tsuki sambil mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di dekatnya. Anak laki-laki itu, yang Tsuki ingat bernama Tsukishima Kei hanya diam sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Tidak terlalu sulit mengenali Tsuksihima bagi gadis ini. Teman sekelasnya sering membicarakan anak ini, kebanyakan yang dibicarakan adalah sikapnya yang buruk. Belum lagi, beberapa hari yang lalu teman sekelasnya menyatakan perasaan mereka kepada pemuda tinggi ini, tapi ditolak dengan ucapan yang menusuk hati.

Buku-buku yang semula berserakan di lantai kini sudah tersusun rapi dan siap dibawa oleh Tsuki menuju perpustakaan. "Sini aku saja yang bawa," kata Tsukishima tiba-tiba saat Tsuki hendak membawa tumpukan buku itu.

Tsuki mengerjapkan matanya. "Eh? Tidak usah, lagi pula ini kan tanggung jawabku." kata Tsuki.

"Badanmu pendek, kalau kau membawa buku-buku ini nanti badanmu semakin pendek." kata Tsukishima.

'APA KATANYA BARUSAN?' jerit Tsuki dalam hati. Tsuki memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menghajar wajah Tsukishima detik itu juga.

"Tidak usah, biar aku sa―"

"Sudah, aku saja yang bawa. Kau pulang saja. Katakan saja buku-buku ini harus aku letakan dimana?" kata Tsukishima.

"Di rak nomor dua dekat pintu," ucap Tsuki.

"Baiklah," kata Tsukishima.

Tsuki hanya mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku," kata Tsuki.

Tsukishima menatap Tsuki sebentar. "Karena aku sudah membantumu… apa aku bisa meminta sesuatu?" tanya Tsukishima.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Tsuki.

Tsukishima tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin kau membuatkanku biskuit coklat," jawabnya. "Dan diberikan kepadaku dengan bingkisan berwarna biru muda dengan pita berwarna kuning."

"Hah?"

"Kau bisa memberikan biskuit buatanmu itu dua hari lagi. Ah, iya, namaku Tsukishima Kei dari kelas 1-4. Aku ingin kau memberikan biskuit itu tepat di depan kelasku saat jam istirahat kedua. Aku tunggu." kata Tsukishima lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Tsuki yang terdiam mematung.

"Apa-apaan dia itu?" tanya Tsuki heran.

Dan begitulah kronologinya. Awalnya Tsuki menganggap kalau omongan Tsukishima itu hanya gurauan saja, tapi setelah berpikir lagi bisa saja omongan Tsukishima itu bukan sekedar gurauan saja. Bisa saja anak laki-laki itu serius dengan permintaannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tsuki menoleh dan mendapati Tsukishima sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Waa, Tsukishima-kun!" seru Tsuki sambil mundur satu langkah. Bingkisan yang akan diberikannya disembunyikan di belakang badannya.

Tsukishima yang melihat ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh gadis di depannya memicingkan matanya. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanyanya.

Tsuki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan apa-apa, sungguh!" kata Tsuki.

"Oh ya? Aku pikir itu biskuit yang kau berikan padaku." kata Tsukishima.

"Hehe, bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" tanya Tsuki pelan sambil tertawa berikan.

"Sini biskuitmu. Itu untukku kan?" paksa Tsukishima.

Mau tidak mau Tsuki menyerahkan bingkisan yang semula berada di belakang tubuhnya itu. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku waktu itu." kata Tsuki saat Tsukishima mulai membuka bingkisan yang diberikan oleh Tsuki.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," kata Tsuki.

"Tunggu!" cegah Tsukishima sambil menggenggam lengan Tsuki. "Ada apa?" tanya Tsuki.

"Aku ada satu permintaan lagi," kata Tsukishima.

Tsuki menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau ingin apa lagi? Kau ingin aku membuatkanmu bekal makan siang?" tanya Tsuki sinis.

Bibir Tsukishima tertarik sedikit. "Iya, aku ingin kau membuatkanku bekal makan siang, setiap hari." jawab Tsukishima yang membuat Tsuki membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Eh? Apa-apaan itu?! Membuatkanmu bekal makan siang setiap hari?" tanya Tsuki.

Tsukishima tertawa pelan, dia menarik tubuh Tsuki mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu tepat di telinga gadis itu. "Dan juga aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, Matsumoto Tsuki."

Kali ini mata Tsuki kembali membulat. Bukan hanya karena permintaan Tsukishima, tapi juga karena pemuda itu mengetahui namanya. Padahal mereka berdua bukanlah teman sekelas dan mereka sama sekali belum mengobrol satu sama lain sebelumnya.

'Aku mimpi apa semalam?' jerit Tsuki dalam hati.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Note:**

Hallo semua! Perkenalkan namaku pena biru muda, kalian bisa memanggilku pena atau Mat. Ini adalah fanfiksi pertamaku di fandom ini. Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup sering menulis fanfiksi Haikyuu! tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya aku publish di ffn.

Mohon maaf kalau OOC atau ada typo. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan karyaku ini. Terima kasih dan salam kenal semuanya!

 **.**

 **.**

Salam hangat sehangat teh manis.

 **pena biru muda**


End file.
